


[Art] The Last Piece of the Puzzle

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Community: spn_reversebang, Couple Activity, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Kisses, Holding Hands, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Romance, puzzle pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[RBB 2014] Art Masterpost for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3132320/chapters/6789071">"The Last Piece of the Puzzle"</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthemoor">AngelOfTheMoor</a> </p><p>Sam Winchester meets Gadreel Novak on a blind date. Despite his reluctance, Sam grows very interested in this odd but endearing man. Over a year, their relationship gradually develops. The most meaningful moments are the little ones. Each one is necessary; each one strengthens the bond, weaving an enduring love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] The Last Piece of the Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Piece of the Puzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132320) by [AngelOfTheMoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfTheMoor/pseuds/AngelOfTheMoor). 



> This is a compilation of the art I made for the first of my three entries for the Supernatural ReverseBang 2014. If you are interested in the original artwork, that inspired a great author to write, please go and check out AngelOfTheMoor's story. For my part, I enjoyed working with her, I had lots of fun and she in turn inspired me to make additional art to go with her story. The results are as you see them here. Enjoy!

[](http://imgur.com/uDN31xr) [](http://imgur.com/cm2hipw)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: coming soon  
> Tumblr Link: coming soon


End file.
